imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Rhoy
R.H.O.Y. (Realized Human Operating Youth), more comonly known as Rhoy, was an android built by Darth Zabracornelius. He would have a mind of his own, and would soon become a part of the Imperatrix Centurii. He would be put on the council of Darth Drel'ossord, and would take on Riviembis as his advisor. He would do much for the tech branch. (It should be noted that the person who played as Rhoy says that Rhoy has a Scottish accent) Creation The Rhoy known and loved by the Centurii would be one of seven prototypes in the R.H.O.Y. series of droids created by Darth Zabracornelius. Full logs of the creation and life of Rhoy are stored in the archives. He was the final one after the other six were scrapped after field testing. Three of the R.H.O.Y.s had imitated force powers in testing, and it is unknown if one of these is R.H.O.Y. 7, or just Rhoy as he is normally called. A Living Droid Darth Cornelius would use real Chiss brains within the R.H.O.Y series droids, causing them to develop high intelligence. They would also be given the officer training simulations that Cornelius used during his time in something called Retribution (Unknown what Retribution is. No records exist of it). This officer training would give the droids great diplomatic skills that would allow them to diffuse a situation without violence. Cornelius would debate with someone named Darth Sanctus about whether or not the droids should be self-aware, and, if possible, sentient. Cornelius would decide to give the droids sentience, as well as many other things. The droids would become skilled in Assassination, Diplomacy, Agriculture and Agricultural Science, Physics, Basic First Aid to Complex Surgeries, Sniping, Acupuncture, Thieving, Demolition, and Stealth. Force Replication Darth Cornelius would create the R.H.O.Y. droids to do many things, one of which being to replicate force abilities within a non-organic being. As said previously, three of the R.H.O.Y. droids imitated force powers, and records indicate the Centurii's Rhoy was one of them. An Arc Welder was re-purposed to imitate the lightning abilities of Sith, and they were also known to replicate telekinesis-like abilities. War Mode Rhoy would have a "War Mode" programmed into him by Cornelius, and the details on this show it was designed to make sure any R.H.O.Y. model would not go down without a fight. It overclocks the power core of the android to increase their abilities. The more powerful a power core in a R.H.O.Y., the more powerful "War Mode" makes them. "War Mode" causes immense stress on the systems if used long, so it was rarely used by Rhoy. It also improves combat efficiency 400%-2000% depending on the parts of the R.H.O.Y. It would impact the following things most drastically on the R.H.O.Y. droids: On Board Drivers: These were made to repair a R.H.O.Y. quickly in the field with nano-machines, and with "War Mode" Rhoy would be healed as fast as he's damaged, according to reports. Energy Suppressor: This is not exactly a shield, although it acts in a similar way. It makes it more likely that the limbs of a R.H.O.Y. series droid will not be lost in an explosion or the impact of a starship grade weapon. When in "War Mode" Rhoy can survive explosions with almost no reaction, and is almost immune to small arms fire such as blasters or turrets. Photo-receptors/Targeting Systems: R.H.O.Y.s already had impressive aim, but in "War Mode" they could control unguided rockets, set up tracers from afar, and estimate distance and other variables using a weapon with perfection. The Body: When activated, "War Mode" will divert extra power to the limbs of the R.H.O.Y., giving them more strength and speed. This allows for maximum damage in hand-to-hand combat scenarios, and allows for the R.H.O.Y. to close in on enemies quickly as well as escape them quickly. Rhoy grows 33% of his normal size in "War Mode", and takes on an intimidating stance to demoralize opponents. Force Replication Abilities: R.H.O.Y. series droids can lift heavier objects in "War Mode" due to the increased impact of their tractor/repulsor gauntlet. The Arc Welder gauntlet also can kill things within seconds of exposure in this mode. Infection: R.H.O.Y. series droids were already capable of taking over machines by uploading their subconscious into them, "War Mode" allows them to get into more complex machines faster. They will also hold a tighter grasp on the infected machine, delivering much more complex functions through it. Joining the Militia Cornelius would notice that R.H.O.Y. 1-6 would be destroyed due to their lack of help in the field. This would cause him to realize that to test the 7th droid, it would need to be among people willing to help it. He would talk little about the thing he had called "Retribution", saying the commander was gone and therefore no traces remained. He would however find traces of another organization. A thing called the Reavers. Upon looking further into the Reavers, Cornelius would only find a militia that had broken off from the Reavers, called the Imperatrix Centurii. Assigned Cornelius would get in contact with two Centurii members, Antrexius and Kally, a fallen Jedi turned Sith and a pirate. He advised that caution would be necessary among these two due to their occupations, but he would continue with the deal anyway. The deal would go through, and R.H.O.Y. would be brought to the Centurii. It is unknown who, but someone (Most likely High Councilor Rallenthas or Antrexius' master, Xuanla) would assign Rhoy to the service of Antrexius. Like every other person that had worked under Antrexius, Rhoy would experience doubts of the ones he served. This would start his delve into understanding his sentience, although most other records of this would not be kept. The Centurii Antrexius would task his new android with capturing force wielders that were considered dangerous by planetary governments and society. Rhoy would mostly stay under the radar of other Centurii members, as he was a part of the Spec Ops branch of the Centurii. He would get into fights with Xuanla and Rotha, and perhaps others. Rhoy would make a comment on Rallenthas, saying "Rallenthas = Sly leader, working on keeping peoples trust through Democracy, commendable when working efficiently which it has." Gaining Information on Project R.H.O.Y. Darth Drel'ossord would take over the Imperatrix Centurii not too long after, and one of the first things he would do was send Rhoy after Darth Cornelius. Balmorra Rhoy was already on Balmorra, where the mission was, but he knew he would need help. He called over the Centurii comms, asking for any help, and one person answered. Riviembis arrived on Balmorra, and they would get to work. They would destroy Resistance ships, and then entered a factory. The previous R.H.O.Y. prototypes were found, and Rhoy was forced to destroy them, as the Resistance was close to learning how to make them, and the Imperials were closing in on their location. However, one of them was already destroyed. Number three was found already destroyed, and Rhoy would then be immobilized by the R.H.O.Y. 6, who had booted himself up. He would then escape, and Riviembis and Rhoy would move on in the factory. They found a crate in the lab shipped in from Nar Shaddaa. They contained a key component in the creation of R.H.O.Y.s, Chiss brains. Riviembis would be too disgusted to approach the crate, as she would puke at the sight of them, so Rhoy would have to do all the work with them. He scanned them and found they were donated by Chiss that died from natural causes. Rhoy sent the brains to Imperial Intelligence, and then continued searching in the room, now with Riviembis' help again. He found records of something on Raxus Prime, and that R.H.O.Y. 6 was operating with a Tuk'ata brain. Rhoy refused to let Riviembis join him, and he went alone to Raxus Prime, disguised as a Jedi. Search For Six Rhoy then headed off of Balmorra and on his way to Raxus Prime. He knew getting there as an Imperial was impossible, so his plan was different. Sojourn Rhoy boarded the Hammerhead called the Sojourn, filled with wounded Republic soldiers and resistance sympathizers on their way to Coruscant. Rhoy sabotaged the medical droids to perform check-ups on non-combatants, and the droids gave all of the civilians sedatives. Rhoy then disposed of the soldiers with sabotaged terminals and a lightsaber he had stolen on Balmorra. He then took the ship by uploading his mind into it, and he flew it to Raxus Prime. Raxus Prime Rhoy landed on Raxus Prime and immediately exterminated a group of Jawas that were eyeing the Sojourn. He was now back in his normal outfit, and he kept on his journey, finding a Harrower-class Dreadnought. War droids made by Darth Cornelius tried to stop Rhoy, but after forty-five minutes of searching, eighty of the droids were down and Rhoy was still going with just slight blaster damage to his midsection. He would find Six and Darth Cornelius fighting inside the Dreadnought. Six had upgraded since his encounter with Rhoy and Riviembis on Balmorra, and this put Cornelius in a load of trouble. He saw Rhoy and assumed he also was hostile, giving a look of regret. Six took this distraction and grazed Cornelius with a missile. This put a large rip in his skin, but he quickly healed it, as Cornelius was a very skilled doctor. Cornelius then defeated Six, who then escaped, and walked over to Rhoy. He recognized Rhoy as Imperial Military, not as one of his creations. Still, Cornelius was a Darth, and an Imperial soldier would never get information from a Darth, as Rhoy tried to do when he asked about the Centurii, who Cornelius claimed to know nothing about. It would be especially clear Rhoy wouldn't get information from his creator after Cornelius realized who Rhoy was, immobilizing him and running away, saying "I prefer my isolation after Retribution." Cornelius ran away, and Rhoy got free, taking whatever information he could from nearby terminals. Six then came back, and Rhoy ran away, making his way back to the Sojourn. The noncombatants realized Rhoy was Imperial, so he was forced to lock himself on the bridge. He brought the ship to Balmorra, giving it to Imperial forces there, and then continuing his work. Tech Genius Rhoy was a droid, and therefore a machine. This would help him become well known to the new regent of the Centurii. Despite Drel'ossord's original promises to Riviembis that she would get the position of Tech councilor, Drel would end up giving the position to Rhoy. Gaining an Assistant (Left) and Riviembis (Center) on Hoth]] Rhoy saw that Riviembis was incredibly skilled with machines as well, and would take a liking to this. Rhoy and Riviembis grew close, and he would take Riviembis as his advisor. She would help him lead the Tech branch. It is unknown whether or not Rhoy knew that Riviembis was using this position to help the rebellion against Drel'ossord, but he did know that she was a figurehead of the movement, along with Destney. Rhoy would see that Riviembis spent a large amount of time with the rebels like Destney, and would grow to resent Destney. Keeping The Rebels Quiet Rhoy would, as stated before, be aware of the rebellion, as well as the involvement of his assistant in it. Riviembis was not very subtle, as Drel'ossord would start to suspect her as well. Drel'ossord was incredibly close to kicking Riviembis out of the Centurii when Rhoy intervened. Rhoy would assure Drel'ossord that Riviembis was and always would be dedicated to the Centurii, and would never wish to sabotage it in any way. Drel'ossord would not lose his suspicions, but would instead tell Rhoy to have Riviembis prove her loyalty. Rhoy would come up with the idea of recruiting members to the Centurii for Riviembis, and Riviembis would take this opportunity, using it to grow the rebellion as well. Growing the Centurii Rhoy played an important part in the growth of the Centurii. While Riviembis did all of the work in recruiting members, Rhoy would be a warm face to greet them as a high ranking official. He would greet them as they arrived to the headquarters, introducing himself as the Tech councilor. This would show the Centurii recruits that there were higher ranking people that could be trusted, and that not all of them were like Drel'ossord. Due to the presence of Rhoy at many of the interviews of Centurii recruits, many would join the Tech branch. This would cause the size of the Tech branch to grow to be larger than the other two combined. The New Boss Rhoy would be there when it was announced that Drel'ossord was gone, and that there was a new leader. While at first it was said Antrexius would be in charge, Rhoy and everyone else in the Centurii made sure that didn't happen. Soon enough, Rhoy was answering to a new boss. Losing an Assistant Riviembis had become the Empress of the Imperatrix Centurii, which you would think would anger the man who had been her boss before yet wasn't promoted, yet he seemed fine with it. Riviembis would allow Rhoy to keep his position on the council, where he would join Admiral Machran and Destney. Rhoy would be one of the few to speak out against the hatred of Drel'ossord, saying he wasn't as bad as everyone said. He would also be much more mild in Centurii politics, not really keeping an opinion on whether the Centurii should be Imperial or Independent. A Council Feud Rhoy and Destney still did not see eye to eye, and Riviembis seemed fine with this. She said it was good that she didn't just have yes men to tell Riviembis to do whatever she thought necessary like Drel did. She had people who would debate what to do, try to convince her. Rhoy especially used his relationship with Riviembis to do things he thought needed to be done. He would also warn Riviembis against trusting the Lord of Anger, Destney. Riviembis would not heed his advice, and would pay for it in time. Gone Rhoy would fight in many important galactic conflicts, such as the rise of the Hutt Cartel on Makeb, where he would gather massive amounts of Isotope-5. Rhoy led coalition forces during the time the Republic and Empire teamed up against the Revanites. Rhoy had few sympathies to the Empire, which made him a strong figure to both Republic and Imperial forces. He was one of the most effective leaders, even helping to form a feeling of friendship among his Republic and Imperial soldiers. Rhoy would then attempt to build an army of Rhoys for the Centurii when noticing Riviembis was spending more time focusing on the newly created Soundblaster clone army. This would backfire, destroying many Centurii things including the security A.I. in Riviembis' apartment. Rhoy would then go into hiding for the next five years. Holorecordings would be found later from Rhoy. While he mentions a project, it is unknown what it is he was talking about. He also mentions that he has left due to growing conflict in the Centurii, which is most likely referring to the Centurii Civil War, which was very close to starting at the time. On the only other holorecording found, he mentions hooking his conscience to the holonet and meeting with A.I. on Raxus Prime, Coruscant, and Belsavis. No other records were found of what he was doing. A Chance Meeting Riviembis and Tre'lod'invar would be on Tatooine chasing down an artifact related to Ofaxsacspl when they happened to track down a familiar signal. They tracked it down to a small building in the desert where they found a man sitting inside. This man was the former Tech councilor, who would then say that he would not return to the Centurii, but that he would follow Riviembis into battle one last time. He explained that one of the other Rhoys he had created was still alive, and it was on Hoth. He had no way to get there, so Riviembis and Tre'lod'invar brought him there on the Centurion, the flagship of the Centurii. The group would destroy the final fake Rhoy, and then would say their farewells when they dropped Rhoy back on Tatooine. He would not be heard from again. Category:Character